robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Duckypee a story of a child...
'''Something to say before you read:''' Hey, this is a FAKE story... This is mainly directing to what can happen on ROBLOX and teach you who to stay away from Online Dating. '''Story''' On May 13th 2016, a little boy at the age of 6 had just started to play ROBLOX. His profile name was duckypee. I met him in a game called 'Natural Disaster Survival'. While I was playing, duckypee was looking at the Leader Board for Top Survivals and bragging about how he was 3rd. Then he looked up the top of the Leader Board. My name was at the Top Survivals (My name is Lloydbomber04 btw). He typed in the chat "hey lloydy" I replied with "Yeah, whats up?" I just recently looked at the chat and scrolled up. By his grammar, I knew he was obviously a kid. Then he asked. "ccan you friend me dud? i want to be the best natrul disasta player! ;D!" "and my nam is jacob" Since I felt bad for him, I did friend him and he was thrilled. I just made a new friend...... '''Few Days Later''' A few days later, we played every single day together. I found out that he was a great kid and that he was always online. But I didn't really like him for ONE thing. He Online Dated. When we were not playing together, he'll always be on a game called 'City Life'. He would always tell me about how he had fun on City Life and how he always got the girls. But I didn't stop him or tell him what happens. Instead, I just supported him... I regret everything I did because what I did leads up what happened to him. '''Another Week Later''' Some weeks go by and duckypee's Online Dating habit grew and grew. Then one day I said "DUDE! You gotta stop online d a t ing!" duckypee replied with "are you just jelus?" Then I said "NO! Why would I be jealous if I don't ever join you?" duckypee said. "you no what im not talking to u >:(" After that he just continued to Online Date but this is where everything went wrong. '''Duckypee's Weird Girl-Friend''' So some days go by and duckypee found this girl called "girl123573" or her roleplay name "Alexis". Duckypee said "well i'm relly sory abot what happend and i met this coul girl :D!" I did not answer because he was going to brag but then he said. "this is the best on yet" "I deliteed all my frends becuse she said thet i was chiting" (If you need help translating here is what he said "I deleted all my friends because she said I was cheating.") "but i said i wood never delit u ;)!" "and she is the sam ag as me! 6 yers old!" Then I replied with. "Oh, thanks!" Then duckypee said. "she wants to met you in a geme!" (Translation: "She wants to meet you in a game!") Then I sent her a friend request and joined her game. I met duckypee there and he explained me what you had to do in the game. NOTE: The game we were playing was "Survive and Kill the Killers in Area 51 !!!". But I noticed something weird. She had very good grammar for a 6 year old. For example, when duckypee got a kill once she said. "That was a good kill, baby! *ki$ses*" She never used any faces like duckypee did or most 6 year olds did. And the most important, she'll always ask where or try to ask where duckypee lived. I realised it was a bit suspicious on how she was 6 years old. But I was dumb enough to accept her and not tell duckypee what she actually was... a paedophile.... '''The Disappearance of Duckypee''' Some weeks pass and duckypee had not been on in a long time. He would usually be on about all through that period of time. I messaged him but he never messaged back. But I had another person I wanted to message... girl123573... I got on and said "Have you seen duckypee?" I thought her message would be like 'Oh I haven't seen my baby!' But I was wrong. She replied with a suspicious "No." It was kind of odd that when she was around duckypee she would be like "Oh, baby!" or in my sentence case "Oh I haven't seen my baby!". And in this case she was like a stamp. They just stamped 'No.' I started to look at my Friend Activity. At the time I only had 4 friends. Duckypee, my alt, a friend from school who was rarely on and girl123573. I looked at the games and there were games like 'un-has tagged chat' and stuff like that. I didn't know at the time what had happened. The little boy was gone..... '''Duckypees Odd Change''' One day, duckypee was online. Not playing any games just simply online. I messaged him. "Oh My God! You're finally what happened?" Duckypee replied. "Oh, I had a holiday!" The odd thing was how he had really good grammar after that and didn't misspell holiday like he usually would. I asked "Did you get better at grammar?" He replied "Yes I did!' I realised he didn't use any faces as we would usually do. I decided to unfriend duckypee and girl123573I would take a break from ROBLOX and go play some Minecraft. (I used to play it back then) But then I got a message from duckypee. He was asking me some personal stuff like where I live, how hold am I and other personal questions. I said. "Why are you asking me all these questions? It's really wierd." Duckypee replied with. "Well I thought that we've been friends for a long time, I thought we could finally meet up." Then I asked. "Are you actually duckypee?" I started to regret saying that but what happened next really rose my suspicion on WHO was behind that screen. So he did not answer for a couple of seconds and went offline. I started to get scared on what happened to duckypee. But after that girl123573 came on. I decided to lure the fish in. '''My Plan''' I had a plan. My plan was going to act as a child with my alt account (popshiftskeleton) and then send this information to the authorities. I went up to girl123573 and said. "u looke pritty." She replied with "Awww, thanks!" Then I said. "wana dete?" She replied with. "Yes!" Then this was the weirdest part. She said. "Hey beautiful join me!" So I went and friended her and joined her game. The game was 'no hastagged chat'. The same one duckypee played! Now she asked. "Can I have your home number, sexy?" I said. "Okay here." NOTE: I directed her to the Police Station and called them. Then she said. "I'll meet you there beautiful" and she went offline. '''The Newspaper''' One morning my dad was reading the newspaper and found an article on a 6 year old boy that was abducted from his home and was found dead in a basement, scattered with knives and other fatal weapons. My dad asked me to read this and it said it started on a game called Roblox. The boys name was Jacob Woodward. '''Notes and Links''' Thank you for reading. Just a note this is FAKE but I did encounter duckypee but he has quit ROBLOX. I was inspired by Lillian, so thank you! Some links: My Account: https: //www.roblox.com/users/106233666/profile duckypee's account: https://www.roblox.com/users/126576567/profile girl123573's account: https://www.roblox.com/users/116631714/profile Thank you again!